Is it true love?
by sexycazzy
Summary: A new member joins the BAU team - will she find love? warning: threesome, slash, adult themes. Update: will not continue this story anymore. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** First Meeting  
**RATING: **PG (for now)  
**CHARACTERS:** Reid/Morgan/oc* (as well as other characters from the CM show)  
**GENRE:** angst/romance/drama (and slash, eventually)  
**SUMMARY:** A new team member is introduced to the BAU, Dr Spencer Reid is shocked to see her. Feelings are developed and new relationships emerge.

**Writer's Note**: This is the first story of a series of stories about Reid/Morgan/North* in an alternate universe within Criminal Minds. All characters from Criminal Minds belongs to the CM show, I don't own them. However, any new character(s) etc belongs to me :) (oc* means other character / new character NOT in Criminal Minds.)

_______________________________________________________________________  
**  
****1. The First Meeting **

I am feeling nervous, my knees feel weak, as I open the door to the FBI: Behaviour Analysis Unit. I know that I will be working for a well-know team with its quick solving of difficult cases, with Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotchner, (the Behaviour Analysis Unit Chief), as well as some other people. I have read Dave Rossi's books, and have came to admire and respect him, and am excited about meeting Dave, of course, we have met before, from my previous job in Los Angeles. I was working with another BAU team there, before I moved here.

I feel nervous, not because I will be starting my first day here, but because there is someone on the team, that I am not sure if they will be happy to see me, after the way I left almost 9 years ago.

And then I push the door, going into the BAU office, and I see that there is a kind of a mezzanine, with some offices on the first floor, and out in the room, there is a bigger room with various desks. I believe that room is called the bullpen. Nervously, I walk to the railings, and wait at the top of the stairs, unsure if I should go down the stairs or wait for Special Agent Hotchner.

As I debate in my thoughts, whether to go down or not, I feel a pair of eyes on me, and I look up, and find Dr Spencer Reid staring at me, from his desk, his face in shock, as he recognises me. Suddenly I feel hot, and flushed, as he continues to look at me, and I am not sure what to say to him as I began to descend down on the stairs, and walk towards him, but before I could get there, Special Agent Hotchner walks into the bullpen.

"There you are, Jasmine," he says, and I look up and smile, "Hi, Special Agent Hotchner", sounding officially, but not sure what to call him. He smiles, "You can call me Hotch, everyone else does." I nod. Some other people have came into the bullpen, as we talk about my duties in the BAU. Hotch told me that I would be working with Garcia, the BAU's technical Analyst a lot.

"Everyone, this is Jasmine North, she is joining us, coming from the LA BAU," Hotch said, introducing me. I look around, and straight away I recognise Rossi. "North, it is good to see you again," Rossi says, putting a hand out, and I take it, we shake hands. I nod, "Yes, likewise, Rossi, it has been a while" I say. Some of the faces raises an eyebrow at us, Rossi explains, "We have worked together before on the Road Runner, when I was in Los Angeles, on a book tour." The team goes quiet at the mention of the Road Runner, having heard that the case was really bad for the Los Angeles' BAU. I don't like to talk much about the Road Runner, remembering how the Unsub used to persuade female victims into his car, and then he violently rapes them, before killing them slowly. He was called the Road Runner, because he used to call the police and then the police would chase him all over Los Angeles, but never really catching him, until I bought Rossi into the case. I would be always grateful to him for that, because we have worked on the case for almost a year.

"Yes, I came up to you, and asked for your help, without your help, we would have never caught the Road Runner, and for that, I will be always grateful to you, Rossi," I smile. Rossi shrugs, as if to say that it was not true, and that we would have caught him eventually. I begin to remember more, but before I could elaborate more on that, Hotch interrupts, and introduce JJ, and Garcia. JJ is the team's liaison with the media and local police agencies, if I remember correctly. I have heard some rumours that Garcia was the most dangerous hacker in the world and was on the FBI's hackers list. I smile at them, and some hellos were exchanged. I turn my neck slightly, and I see the most gorgeous, handsome man I ever have seen, and suddenly my knees feel weak for a completely different reason from earlier. Standing in front of me is Morgan who introduced himself. He says, "Hello, Jasmine, welcome to our crazy BAU!" I chuckle as we shake hands, our eyes meet, and all of suddenly, I feel an electric spark down my spine, my stomach in knots. The only other time I felt like that was about almost 9 years ago. We nod at each other, and then he lets go of my hand. I drop it at my side, my stomach tights with some knots, as I am about to face Spencer Reid, or Spence as I used to call him. I wonder if he will mention that we know each other, or should I mention it, completely deep in my thoughts, when I hear his voice saying, "We know each other, Hotch, no need to introduce me." from behind. I turn around slowly until I face him. I smile, flatly, "Hello, Spence." "Nice to see you again, Jasmine," Reid makes a goofy smile, and he steps forward to give me a hug, which have taken me by surprise. I am at a loss for words. He lets go of me, "It have been a while, since we were both at university."

I could feel the rest of the team's eyes on both of us and I knew that they would have questions for Spence later on and I wonder what he will tell them. I smile, this time, more brightly, "Aye, have been a while." my Scottish accent slightly showing up. At the same time, I knew that he must have been hurt when I suddenly left the way I left, without saying goodbye. I heave a sigh as I remember that day. I look at Spence, thinking to myself, he looks exactly the same, his hair slightly longer than before, but fringes still the same. I fight the urge to reach out for his fringe, to brush it away so that I could see his sexy blue eyes. "We worked together on my second PhD," Reid explains, when Hotch interrupts, "Sorry to stop you there, Reid, the both of you can catch up later, but right now..." then he clears his throat, "We have a new case"

My ears pipe up at the mention of a new case, not expecting to be thrown in deep on my first day, and I feel pleased.  
We scattered, to collect our stuff, and then we went into the boardroom, where JJ briefed us about the new case.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** Eavesdrops  
**RATING: **NC-17  
**CHARACTERS:** Reid/Morgan/oc*  
**FANDOM: **Criminal Minds  
**GENRE:** angst/romance/drama/slash..eventually  
**SUMMARY:** A new team member is introduced to the BAU, Dr Spencer Reid is shocked to see her. Feelings are developed and new relationships emerge.

**Writer's Note**: This is the second story of a series of stories about Reid/Morgan/North* in an alternate universe within Criminal Minds. All characters from Criminal Minds belongs to the CM show, I don't own them. However, any new character(s) etc belongs to me :) (oc* means other character / new character NOT in Criminal Minds.)

In the story, there are some references to legends etc. All the information I get are from Wikipedia.

As always, I will appreciate any feedback you may have. :)

_A couple of weeks later_

"Did you know that legends are based on a narrative storytelling over time?" I hear Spence's voice coming into the bullpen. I look up to see Spence and Morgan walking in from the lift. My heart tights at the sight of them, and I take in a sharp breath, before calling out to them, but they seem to not have heard me, as they are deep in conversation.

"Pretty boy, yes, but is a legend based on a myth?" Morgan asked, one of his eyebrows is raised in a questioning way.

As they approach me, I hear Spence explaining, "Legends are usually based on the true events, but is changed over time. They can be defined by a highly flexible set of parameters, which may include miracles that are perceived as actually having happened, within the specific tradition of a true event, where the legend arises, and within which it may be transformed over time, in order to keep it fresh and vital, and realistic." I could see Morgan frown at the explanation, trying to make sense of what Spence is trying to say.

"Basically, what Spence is trying to say is that legends are usually originally from true events, but versions of events change over the time, as people tell the story." I speak up, "I suppose that you could call it a bit like Chinese Whispers."

Morgan looks at me, smiling, "Now that did make sense," then he turns to Spence, "Okay, so how does a myth differ from a legend?"

Spence smiles at me, and I smile back, then he turns to Morgan, "Jasmine is an expert in that area, she have studied mythology at university." I open my mouth in surprise, not expecting Spence to hand it over to me. Things have been tense between us since I started my new job, and we never really talked. I close my mouth, and grinned. Now, things are looking up.

"Well, mythology and legends are very similar in my opinion." I explain, when Spence interrupts, "Actually that's not entirely true." I raise an eyebrow towards Spence, and chuckle, "Are you not still on about that?"

I could see Morgan looking at us, as if we were a pair of crazy people, and is undecided whether to ask, and finally he asks, "What?"

Grinning, I turn to Morgan, "We had many arguments on whether if legends and mythology is one and the same thing. Spence does not think so, but I like to think that mythology comes from legends."

Clearing my throat, I could see Morgan is confused, "OK, mythology is usually the study of the Greek myths. However, for example, if I gave you Eros, which is the son of the goddess of love, Venus, which comes from the Greek myths. However, what you don't know is that Eros is also Cupid, which is a legend."

I could see Morgan trying to take it all in. I feel excited, for a long time, I never really explained mythology to anyone, expect for Spence and one other person. "Do you see? Myths and legends are one and the same thing…well, in my opinion, anyway." I shrug, as Morgan looks at Spence, "And you don't believe that?"

Spence shake his head, and begins to explain why, as Morgan puts a hand up, "You know what, Pretty Boy, I wish I never asked."

Spence shrugs, and sits down at his table. I chuckle, "Morgan, if I may ask, why do you call Spence Pretty Boy?"

Morgan laughs, "You see when Reid first started, I didn't like him, because I felt inferior, compared to me, he is a genius and I was jealous of that. So I started calling him Pretty Boy, to tease him," I turn to see Spence blushing, and I chuckle as I turn to Morgan, "but after a while, I came to like Reid, and now consider him a good friend. I guess I can't really shake off the Pretty Boy." Morgan finishes, shrugging.

Smiling, I turn to Spence, "Pretty Boy does suit you, Spence." Suddenly Spence sits up and glares me, and once again things are tense between us. I silently swore, why I had to go and say that!

"Whatever." He says, curtly. Morgan seems to not have noticed, as he tells us that he is going home, and asks us if we want to come. I shake my head, saying that I have to finish a report, and Spence declines, but I don't hear him explaining why as I return to my report.

After half an hour, I finish my report, lean back on my chair, and stretch my arms, then I stand up, taking the jacket from the back of the chair, and I put it on. Switching the lamp off at the desk, I take my handbag from the floor, and slip it on my right shoulder; I turn around to find Spence still at his desk.

"Well, I am finished for the night," I say, "Home for me." Spence nods, waving his hand away. I sigh, as I leave the bullpen and goes to the lift.

As I press the button, I hear footsteps hurriedly behind me, and I turn to see Spence hurrying towards me. As he approaches, I hear him ask, "Did you know that I was in love with you?"

As the lift doors open, I am gobsmacked as he declares like that, leaving me stand with my mouth open, as Spence steps in the lift. I look at Spence, not knowing how I would answer that. He gestures for me to step into the lift, and I do so.

Once in the lift, we stand in silence as the lift begins to move. I look at Spence from behind; I could feel my heart beating so fast. Making a decision, I step forward and press the STOP button on the pad. The lift stops, suddenly.

Spence turns to me, "Why did you do that?" I look into Spence's eyes, and answer simply, "Did you know that I was also in love with you?" His eyes widen his mouth opening and then closing.

"I left you, because I thought you did not feel the same as me. After the night we had together, you walked away as if nothing has happened, and that hurt me." I finally told Spence why I left.

"I...I…" Spence stammers, "I...Th...thought…" Suddenly it was clear, he thought that I didn't love him back and so that was why he walked away. I shake my head; so much time has been wasted over a misunderstanding. We were both in love with each other.

I get closer to Spence, our faces close to each other, I could feel him breathing in and out, and I smile. "Spence, I was….." I stopped myself, and started again, "No, I AM in love with you."

He looks into my eyes, suddenly, I mutter, have I done the wrong thing, when I feel his moist lips on mine. He lets go, and I look at him. I put my hands on his face, and cup it as I lean in and kiss him back. Our tongues find each other, and we kiss deeply and hard. He puts his arms around me, and turns me and pushes me against the wall. I could feel him breathing shallowly as his hand finds my blouse and begins to undress it.

I whisper, "Not in here." Spence stops, steps back, and nods.

I press the STOP button again, and the lift begins to move. We stand in silence again, and he tenses up, but this time, I take Spence's hand in mine. I could feel his body relax again, as he turns to look at me.

As the lift doors open, I turn to Spence and simply says, "Yours or mine?"

He chuckles, "Yours. It is closer and I could not wait any longer." Then he looks around, making sure nobody we know are around, and then plants a deep kiss on my mouth, and I grin.

"Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Eavesdropping 1/2  
**RATING: **NC-17  
**CHARACTERS:** Reid/Morgan/oc*  
**FANDOM: **Criminal Minds  
**GENRE:** angst/romance/drama/slash (FINALLY!!)  
**SUMMARY:** A new team member is introduced to the BAU, Dr Spencer Reid is shocked to see her. Feelings are developed and new relationships emerge.

**Writer's Note**: This is the third story of the Reid/Morgan/North series in an alternate universe within Criminal Minds. All characters from Criminal Minds belongs to the CM show, I don't own them. However, any new character(s) etc belongs to me :) (oc* means other character / new character NOT in Criminal Minds.)

As always I will appreciate any feedback you may have! :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. Eavesdrops 1/2**

_Couple of months later_

I am blissful right now, as I lean back on my kitchen table, towel wrapped around me, after stepping out of the shower. Things are going really well between me and Spence. I shake my head as I realise that we have wasted so much time together, and that we could have been together sooner than late.

I also think of my time with the BAU. It seems that the rest of the team have accepted me into their BAU. Hell, even Garcia, famous for her nicknames, have gave me my own nickname. Three simple letters - Jas. I like it. It makes me feel a part of the team. Sighing, I think of my crush on Morgan. I feel bad about it. Each time I spend some time with him, my feelings gets deeper than before. It won't happen; anyway as I love Spence and I won't let him go, not again.

I feel a kiss on my shoulder blade, "Morning, Jas," he whispers in my ear, "What were you thinking?" I turn around, and plant a kiss on Spence's mouth, "Just thinking about the past couple of months."

Spence looks into my eyes; I reach up to brush his blonde locks away, so that I could see into his eyes too. "And how do you think they went?" Grinning, I deepen my kiss, sticking my tongue into his mouth, "That good, eh?" he says, his tongue exploring with mine. I feel his hands grabbing my towel and taking it off, leaving me naked.

Spence's hands trace down on my hips, and I feel goose-bumps at his gentle touch. I feel his mouth on my neck, gently nibbling. He lifted me into the kitchen table, spreading my legs wide, and his lips on my erect nipples. My head is thrown back, as I moan at his touch on my nipples. A finger slips in between of my legs, and I moan loudly. Suddenly I could not wait any longer.

"Fuck me."

His eyes widen, Spence pulls me closer to him, and I hear him muttering, "Need a condom." And with that he is gone, and I wait. I hear his footsteps returning, with a condom in his hand. Putting the condom on, Spence wraps his hands around my bum, and then in one thrust, he enters me. I scream in ecstasy, my back arch against the table.

*******************************************************

A few hours later, I am at my desk at the BAU. Spence and Hotch are out questioning a suspect in our current case. Morgan is sitting at the desk opposite me; I could feel his eyes on me. "What's up, Morgan?"

I feel him almost falling over, and he gives a heavy sigh, as he speaks, "I don't know, Jas." I listen as I type on my computer, waiting for him to go on. "I am confused right now, and I don't know what to do."

I stop what I am doing, and look up to see Morgan with a confused frown. He looks twisted, and I struggle to stop myself reaching out to his face, and stroke it.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Shaking his head, Morgan stands up, "Never mind. Not important." I watch him walking away, and going up the steps.

Stop that, I think to myself. I heave a sigh. I want Morgan. I urge the fight to kiss him firmly on the lips, and telling him to fuck me. I know it's not possible, not anymore. I love Spence, and I am not going to cheat on him. But, oh, it is getting difficult to be in the same room as Morgan, and not to touch him.

Sometimes, I see Spence stealing glances at Morgan when he thought nobody was looking, and I wonder if he feels the same as me for Morgan, and then I put that thought out of my mind. That is certainly a wishful thought. Chuckling, I won't mind having a threesome with both of them, even if it is for a one night.

Oh, well, I think to myself, it won't happen. Spence won't go for it, and even if Morgan has feelings for me, as I am suspicious that he does, certainly he will be put off by having Spence. I and Spence come as package. I love Spence with all my heart, and although that I know that I am also in love with Morgan, I won't ever leave Spence, again.

I rub my head, and shake my head. I take a file in my hand. I need to go and see Garcia about the case we are currently working on. I take a walk up to Garcia's office. I was about to go in, when I hear Morgan and Garcia talking.

"What should I do, Hun?" Morgan was speaking. I stand back, wondering what Morgan is talking about. Thinking about eavesdropping on their conversation, should I stay or leave? I decide to leave, and was about to leave, when I hear Morgan telling Garcia, "I mean, I am in love with her, you know? It's hard." Curious as whom Morgan is talking about, I decide to stay, and feeling guilty, I begin to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"It's bad enough that she is with Pretty Boy." Taken aback, I stare out in the air, Morgan is in love with me. Suddenly it draws on me that he knows about me and Spence. I thought it was a well-kept secret. Only Garcia knows, but it seems that she has told Morgan, and I feel betrayed by that, until Garcia exclaims, "How do you know about Jas and Reid?"

"You knew?" Morgan asks. I could just about see Garcia nodding, as she answers, "Yes, I knew. Jas told me the other day, and made me promise to not tell."

"I saw her and Reid kissing, when they thought nobody was looking." Morgan explains. I shake my head; we should be more careful next time.

"Oh, boy, you are having a hard time, hunnybear. First Reid and now Jas!" Garcia says. I turn my head up, as I hear this, my stomach tights in knots. Morgan is in love with us? I say aloud.

In a daze, I walk down the steps, unsure what to do with this fact. What should I do? Should I tell Spence? I mutter to myself, as I walk towards the desk, not noticing that Spence is already at his desk.

"Hey, Jas." Spence calls out. Startled I look up to see him and then I look down quickly. Suddenly, I feel nervous, my forehead sweating, unable to look in his eyes as I usually do, "Hi, Spence."

Spence looks at me, frowning. "What's the matter?" I look at him again, "Nothing..nothing!" Holding the file up, "I need to see Garcia!" Walking quickly past Morgan, my cheeks red, as he goes down the steps, I hear him saying, "But..but you just came back from......"

Oh, shit, I think to myself, as I linger behind Garcia's office door, unsure whether to go in or not. I feel my arm being grabbed, and I turn to see Spence with a concerned frown, as he takes me into the photocopying office. Closing the door behind him, Spence turns to me, "Right, what's wrong with you?"

Fluttered, I say, "Oh, nothing…just something about the case." Spence looks at me, stepping closer to me, he whispers, "Don't lie to me." I feel my chest tight, I can't lie to him, I never told him a lie, could never lie to him. The reason I left, was so that I could not lie to him, the next day, not being able to handle myself, if he wasn't able to return the feelings.

Looking down, "I overheard Morgan and Garcia talking," I pause, he gestures for me to go on, "I..I…heard…." Suddenly, I realise that Spence does not know about my feelings for Morgan, so I decide to start at the beginning. "Spence," I clear my throat, "I have something to tell you, Spence but you won't like it."

Spence looks at me, puzzled, "What do you mean?" My heart is beating quickly. I take a big deep breath before I say, "I have feelings for Morgan." He steps back away from me. Spence is quiet, as he looks at me. I start to worry that I will lose him for good. "Look, I won't do anything, I promise." I tell him, in a quiet voice, "I love you, Spence."

"I have feelings for him, too."

I was saying how much I love him, and how I would never leave him, when suddenly I hear him say in a quiet voice that he have feelings for Morgan, too.

I blink, as I look at Spence, my mouth open, "Wh..what?"

"I have feelings for Morgan." He says, in a clear voice this time. I struggle with what I say next.

Suddenly feeling jealous, "What do you mean?" Spence sighs, as he leans back on the photocopier, his hands in pockets, "When I first came to the BAU, I saw Morgan for the very first time, and suddenly I felt sparks, sparks that I have not felt in a long time. The last time I felt like that was with......" Taking a hand out of his pocket, he gestures to me. I smile, nodding, knowing how he felt, feelings of jealousy leaving me, I walk over to Spence.

"I know how you feel, love. I love you so much, my heart skips a beat every time you are in the room. I want to shout out to the world that I love you." I pause as Spence looks up to me, "I feel the same." Smiling, "I know, love. Morgan could be someone that I love. The sparks you described to me, I felt them the first time I met him. Must have been fate."

Spence puts his arms out, to take me in his arms, and we hold each other, our hearts beating quickly. I was about to tell him about the conversation I overheard, when suddenly the door is burst open, and we jump.

Closing the door behind him, Morgan stands in front of us.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Reid/Morgan/North series**

1. The first meeting  
2. Did you know....


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:** Eavesdropping 2/2  
**RATING: **NC-17  
**CHARACTERS:** Reid/Morgan/oc*  
**FANDOM: **Criminal Minds  
**GENRE:** angst/romance/drama/slash (FINALLY!!)  
**SUMMARY:** A new team member is introduced to the BAU; Dr Spencer Reid is shocked to see her. Feelings are developed and new relationships emerge.

**Writer's Note**: This is the third story, part two of the Reid/Morgan/North series in an alternate universe within Criminal Minds. All characters from Criminal Minds belongs to the CM show, I don't own them. However, any new character(s) etc belongs to me :) (oc* means other character / new character NOT in Criminal Minds.)

As always I will appreciate any feedback you may have! :)

_Extract from Eavesdropping 1/2_

_"I know, love. Morgan could be someone that I love. The sparks you described to me, I felt them the first time I met him. Must have been fate."_

Spence puts his arms out, to take me in his arms, and we hold each other, our hearts beating quickly. I was about to tell him about the conversation I overheard, when suddenly the door is burst open, and we jump. 

_Closing the door behind him, standing in front of us is Derek Morgan_

**3. Eavesdropping 2/2**

Spence and I break away from each other, in shock as we look at Morgan.

We wait for Morgan to speak, wondering if he has overheard us, I am pretty sure that he must have, bursting in on us like that.

I take a quick glance at Spence, and take a gasp. He is paled, his hands in pocket, and looks frightened, and unsure what to do. I could see his hands fiddling around in the pockets. Feeling bad for him, I get closer to him; take one of his hands out and interlinking my fingers with his. He looks down, and tries to take his hand away, not wanting to reveal our secret to Morgan. Shaking my head, I whisper, "He knows." Spence opens his mouth and then closes it, his eyebrow rising, as if to say how.

I shake my head, the explanations will have to wait, and I silently mouth, 'Later.' Spence nods, his eyes fall to the ground. Our hands together, I could almost hear Spence's heart beating as fast as mine, as we wait.

I look up, and watch Morgan pacing up and down the room. An awkward silence fills the room. Wanting to make Spence relaxed, I finally clear my throat, "Morgan?" breaking the awkward silence, and Morgan stops pacing and look at me. Pointing a finger at me, "You…" then to Spence, and whisper, "you…"

"Look, Morgan, I don't know what you have overheard, but...." Spence suddenly speaks up, his other hand out of the pocket, and flying around, "…..I mean…we were talking about…erm…." He stops, and struggles to say something. I feel my heart twisted as my lover is finding it hard to say how he feels.

"….erm…our……" Spence finally stops, and his eyes fall to the ground, "Oh, hell, you heard!"

I squeeze his hand, assuring him that it will be all okay.

Walking towards Spence, Morgan lifts his chin up so that he can look into Spence's eyes, "Spence, I have feelings for you."

Spence turns to me, mouth open. "Aye, it's true. I heard him and Garcia talking earlier" I tell him. He turns to Morgan, trying to make sense of it all. Morgan steps back, and stares at me. I smile, shrugging. He shakes his head, chuckling.

"Spence, there's something else." I tell Spence, and without waiting for him to reply, I rush to explain, "Morgan also has feelings for me."

"Wait..wait…what do you mean?" Spence exclaims, "Morgan…you..me? I don't understand, wait…is this a joke? A wind-up?" He looks angry, and lets go of my hand.

"No..no!" Morgan and I speak, almost at the same time. Struggling what to say, what to do, I turn to Morgan for some help. Spence steps back, and looks at us. Morgan gets closer to Spence, their faces close to each other.

"Listen, Spence. There's something you have to know. I know that you have had feelings for me almost from the first time we met, but for me…" Morgan puts a hand over his heart, "Each time we spend, slowly, I have developed deep feelings for you without knowing it, and when I saw you and Jas kissing the other day, my heart was broken." I turn to Morgan, I didn't realise that Morgan had deep feelings like that for Spence, and suddenly I felt unsure, whether if he felt the same kind for me. My heart sunk, after hearing that. I look at Spence, and watch him develop a smile. I knew at once, that Spence would choose Morgan over me, and before he could say anything, I walk towards the door, to leave. But before I could leave, Spence grabs my arm, and turns me around so that I could see him, clearly.

"Jasmine, I am not going to let you go, not again!" Spence says, and turns to Morgan, "I understand how you feel, I feel the same, but my love for Jasmine is deeper, deeper than you can even understand, and I am sorry, but we can't be together."

I look up to Spence, grinning, my heart is lifted again. He loves me! Spence takes me in his chest, and holds me, planting kisses on my forehead.

"I know…and I am not asking you to. When I say my heart is broken, it's not just for you, Spence, but for Jas, too." Morgan whispers, as he steps up behind me, and putting his arm around my shoulder, I look up to see Morgan putting the other hand on Spence's face. "Ever since I met you, Jas," he says, looking at me, "I felt the sparks. I wanted to hold your hand forever. I wanted the rest of the team to disappear. Each day that I walk in the room, I see you and my heart soars. All of the suddenly, it made sense, I felt the same for Spence, and not realising it, I have fallen in love with him. So much time wasted, and I don't want to waste a moment more. I want to be with you both." With that, Morgan's head bends down, to kiss me fully on the mouth and then he kisses Spence. Suddenly, our hands furiously grabbing each other's clothes, about to tear them off, when suddenly we hear a knock on the door.

We break away, straighten ourselves up. Spence tenses up,

"Shit", I say aloud, and they look at me, feeling the same. Who could it be? I think ot myself, when the door is opened and I could hear Garcia laughing.

"Oh my god!" Garcia exclaims, "Morgan, hunnybear, it looks like your wish is coming true!" I could feel Spence relaxing, as his hand slips into my hand. We look at each other. Morgan glances over his shoulder at us, and smiles.

"Go home, you three, talk…have sex….whatever you want to do...but not here!" Garcia tells us.

Feeling embarrassed, I look at Spence and Morgan, "What now?"

Spence looks at me, then at Morgan, "Do what Garcia say."

At Spence's place, we stand, unsure what to do next. Suddenly, we furiously tear our clothes off, our hands tracing each other's bodies, our mouths and tongues exploring each other.

"Oh..my..god.."

"Oh..yes…"

We move as quickly as we can to Spence's bedroom. We collapse on the double bed, and then I feel a hand between of my legs. I gasp, as I feel my clirtis being rubbed fast and hard. I look down to see a tanned colour hand, and know at once that it is Morgan's. I moan and groan at his touch, while Spence plants a kiss on my mouth. His hand stroking my cheek, his other hand on Morgan somewhere.

I hear Spence say, "Oh…my..god..I need you inside me." Morgan's hand lets go of my clit, and I moan, knowing what Spence means, my fantasy is about to come true.

Sitting up at the head of the bed, I watch Spence and Morgan kissing each other, their throbbing cocks rubbing each other. I begin to slip a finger inside myself.

"Are you okay with this?" Morgan asks, and I nod, gesturing for him to go ahead. Smiling at me, "Don't worry, my sexy babe, it will be your turn soon."

I watch Spence reaching out for Morgan's erection and stroke it slowly. Morgan moans and groans. He pulls Spence's hand away, "Let's get you ready." Spence nods, then stretch his body across the bed, his head coming up the between of my legs. I look down at Spence, smiling, as I reach out for his blonde locks, and begins to stroke the hair. I look straight at Morgan, as he bends down to kiss and lick Spence's anus. I hear Spence groaning and moan. "Where's the lube?" Morgan asks his voice hoarse. I point to a bedside table, next to me. He walks around the bed, opens the drawer and takes the lube out. Before returning, he plants a kiss on my mouth, and deepens it. I feel his fingers tracing around my erect nipples. I lose myself deep into Morgan's kiss, when suddenly he lets go, and looks at me. 'Soon' he whispers, quietly. I nod. Then Morgan moved to Spence's arse. I see him rubbing the lube over his fingers. Then I look down at Spence, stroking his cheeks, as Morgan inserts a finger into the hole. I watch Spence's reactions, and I moan in rhythm as his. My finger begins to twist inside me. I arch my head against the wall behind me; I could feel Spence's tongue on my clitoris.

Closing my eyes, I play with my pussy, as I feel his moans on my clitoris, his tongue licking hard. It continues for a while, until I feel Spence's tongue on my clitoris no more. Opening my eyes, I see Morgan's cock slowly entering Spence, and I gasp. Suddenly I felt so close to both Spence and Morgan, than ever.

I wake up slowly, as the sun shines through the curtains, arms wrapped me, and I look up, to see Morgan watching me. Smiling as I remember of the events from last night, "Morning." "Morning, sexy babe." I look over to Spence, his arms over Morgan's sexy body, asleep. My heart skips a beat, as I look at my two sexy lovers.

"So, sexy babe is my name, eh?" I ask, in a mocking tone. He laughs and nods, "Sexy babe and pretty boy…my two lovers."

"Yes…wait…you were eveasdropping on our conversation, were you?" He glares at me, "So were you!" "Oh aye, and Garcia eavesdropped on us." Shaking my head, I laugh.

Yes, it was a day of eavesdropping!


End file.
